ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Tamotsu Gentei
Tamotsu Gentei is the son of and Ruri Gentei, as well as one of Taylor Gorrell's Counterparts' Children. Design Appearance Tamotsu took most of his facial features from his father, as well as his gray eye color, though the shape of his eyes comes from his mother, giving him a softer look than Yuto. His hair has both shades of his parents' black hair, though Ruri's lighter shade has a more noticeable purple tint than her own hair. Tamotsu tends to keep his hair cut short, Yuto's pitch-black shade in the back end of his hair and Ruri's lighter shade as a fringe, but he inherited Yuto's hair texture, giving his hair a bit of spikiness that makes the two shades discernible from each other, with a few right-pointing spikes from his father and the same wing-like part in the front from his mother. Two black bangs hang down over his forehead, resembling a shorter version of his mother's sidetails. Tamotsu's main outfit is a white button-up shirt with short sleeves, blue pants, a black tie, and brown shoes. He also has a habit of wearing a knee-length black overcoat overtop of it, not buttoning the coat, with a red ribbon tied around the coat's right sleeve. In his teenage years, Tamotsu usually just wore his overcoat over the second-year Neo Heartland Middle School boy's uniform (which is identical to the original), but after leaving the middle school and transferring to I-SAD, he switched to his current outfit. Personality Having heard of his parents' battles in the past, Tamotsu grew into a cautious young man, yet still retains the same determination as his parents. He always seeks to become better than he currently is, and when something seems lacking, he will find a way to improve upon it no matter what it is. This, combined with an eye for scrutiny, shows a slight perfectionist side to him. Kind and humble, Tamotsu can sometimes be flustered easily, often trying to downplay compliments sent his way under the pretense of "not getting a big head", even if the compliment is entirely accurate. However, underneath his usually kind exterior lies a man who has no intention of allowing suffering, and when this side of him is triggered, he will step up and attempt to put an end to it. Never the one to actually a start fight, he is not afraid to step in to play peacemaker or, if push comes to shove, finish the fight himself. Like his parents and their counterparts, he values his friends greatly, especially the other Counterparts' Children, and he will defend them without hesitation if something happens to them. Etymology "Tamotsu" means "defender". "Gentei", the last name Yuto picked for himself (and later went to Ruri and Tamotsu), means "phantom emperor". Voice/Mannerisms Tamotsu uses the formal "watashi" pronoun. He has a habit of messing with his tie when flustered, and when scrutinizing something, he will sometimes pull out a magnifying glass (shaped like a D-Gazer) to get a better look. Biography Coming eventually... Abilities Though Tamotsu is a child of a dimensional counterpart couple, it is unknown if he inherited any of his parents' powers. He does, however, have a bond with , and if in need of its power, the card can leave Yuto's possession and appear in Tamotsu's Deck. Deck Tamotsu plays a "Rampart Revenant" Deck, which locks down the opponent's offensive options while Summoning monsters with high DEF, especially his Xyz Monsters, using these effects to protect what few attacking monsters he actually has. Category:Characters